The Story Untold: Their Meeting
by annevalentine
Summary: Erik did exist. He is not a figment of most people's imagination. But what people know about him is false. True, he was a person of terror and lust, but he was also a lover and human. This is the story of his first and true love.


The Story Untold: Their Meeting

~Based on The Phantom of the Opera~

By: Erica May D

Chapter One

His Arrival

Erik started his life without love, nor compassion, and he soon realized that a mask could be his only protection. Driving in a carriage with his parts, again not showing compassion, was the only time he could remember being away from home. But then again, that home didn't really support any sentimental feeling of home that we all have; it did not have a feel of belonging to Erik.

Mask in place, Erik stepped out of the carriage and onto a fair ground. He stumbled at first for he was not used to walking around that much for he lived below a staircase in a cellar. Erik smelled the fresh air. The air had a filthy yet satisfying sent to Erik's barely visible nose. It wasn't that the nose was hidden behind the mask, but because he barely had one to begin with.

The reasoning behind his mask was because his face was unbearable to see. It resembled a skull in every aspect: sunken eyes, hallowed cheeks, the unseen nose, and only a few strands of hair coming from his scalp. Even Erik's skin was dead. Some could say he has been dying since birth.

Erik and his parents (and I mention them as parents only biologically. They were never true parents to him) walked through the construction of tens and fascinating creatures which, when looked at closely, were just as human as his parents. Erik himself didn't believe himself to be human, not like his parent. To them, he was a terrible burden, a curse from the devil.

Suddenly a man dressed in finer clothes in contrast to those of the carnival workers came up to the family. The father held his hand out, not as to shake the other's, but as to receive something. The man withdrew from his breast pocket a small pouch that jingled joyfully as it was placed in Erik's father's hand. Another two men begin to escort Erik away from the only people he's ever known as human beings. Erik realizes what transaction took place: he was sold.

Erik was shown around, seeing more and more characters practicing what they do best which was perform and entertain. The last tent Erik was shown was that of one consisting only two Elements inside: a platform and chair. The man who took the money from his father came up and told him Erik's job and where he'd sleep. Erik was going to produce terror and fright, but also wonder and awe, to crowds by taking off his only comfort of home and comfort of safety, his mask. Erik protested to tears. It was what his father beat him for. A childish nightmare that will always haunt him forever will reappear many times in Erik's lifetime.

Where Erik was supposed to sleep did not bring him comfort either. It was a iron-barred cage. The man previously mentioned explained the reasoning of the cage in quite simple yet horrific terms: "I can't have good money running away." There was only straw laying around instead of a suitable mattress. There was a wool blanket for warmth in the far corner. The was the only warmth offered.

That night, sleeping was no consolation to his fears. Erik's mind was filled with awful dreams and nightmares of his parents. When morning dawned, so did his dreams. An angel-like figure came through his nightmares and calmed him till Erik heard rattling on the iron bars startling him from his fantasies.

"First day on the job, kid. Get up and get ready," commanded the man from the day before.

Chapter Two

His First Performance

He stepped out of his cage and looked around. People were gathering around tents and attractions with astonishment shining on their faces. This man that distributed the money and also escorted him around the day before was the manager of the carnival. He had bland, normal features except for sapphire-blue eyes. Those eyes burned yet enticed all those who dared to look into them. The manager was also quite tall compared to everyone else working. In fact, he was very dissimilar to anyone Erik as met.

Erik recognized that the tent they were walking towards was his site for attraction with every step closer they got to the tent, more and more Erik became terrified. It was a feeling he knew oh too well. The manager took him behind the tent as if waiting for the right moment to reveal Erik. Telling him to stay put, the manager himself went around front and was seeming to announce the new attraction that was about to come.

Just then the manager came out and tugged at Erik to follow him. Erik knew that he must walk up towards the scaffold, sit in the wooden chair, and expose his monstrosity. And that is what he did. People all had mixed reactions towards what they saw: some gasped, some cried, some were speechless, but others scoffed and threw food at him saying "look at the devil's child". What a nickname they gave him, Erik thought. Yes he was deformed, but a devil's child? Erik's mind was racing from that moment on until he was allowed to step down another three hours later. As he stepped out of the tent, Erik hastily placed his mask back on.

Enjoying himself for the first time, Erik wandered around and, like the many people surround him, became astonished with all the fascinating people in the side-attractions like he was not to long ago. Gawking at every single trick and gesture those beings made, Erik was also analyzing them. He could see, through his mask, the flick of the wrist, the turn of the card, and the hiding of mirrors others didn't.

The light was slowly dimming and the crowds were thinning. The manager came and escorted Erik back to his cage for another terror filled night. But before his drowsy eyes closed finally, Erik saw a carriage pull up and out stepped a little girl who greeted the manager as loving daughter would a devoted father. Erik had never seen such a sight before. It made him loathe the brunette child who was no more than eight. For years young than I, thought Erik. My father never gave me such love. That night Erik dreamed he was being terrorized by a demonic spirit, but yet again saved by the angel-like figure before being reawaken he next day by the manager once again.

Chapter Three

His meeting Her

That day was Sunday. The carnival was closed, but only to the public. The workers were all complementing each other on their performances and sung praises to one another. As Erik walked around he became familiar with the names and faces of all the carnival workers. There were gypsies, magicians, escape artists, tattooed men, and flexible beings. The manager called everyones attention to the main tent for announcements and congratulations for the past week. There were chairs set up around a platform and there stood the manger's family a beautiful wife and the loathsome daughter. She beamed with a sort of excitement and beauty that Erik as ever seen, but that did not make up for what she had that Erik never knew: love. She sat in her mother's lap with a baby-blue lace dress with pearly-white leather shoes. Her lips were rosy-red and eyes dark-chocolate brown, the same as her long curly hair. She was a cute child, but all the more he loathed her.

The manager announced what seemed to be a usual statemnt. Comments were made to those who needed improvents on appearances and character. Erik received no recognition or acknowlegement from the manager or anyone else standing near him. The final announcement was made in respects to his blue-frilled daughter. it was her birthday and her request was to have a private and special showing of all the performers at their best; that seemed to include Erik. He did not want to scare the young child although he did have a hatred for her.

The gypsies made predictions, the escape artists displayed to be unharmed, the tattooed men showed the illustrations, and the magicians performed tricks all to the girl's liking. She seemed amused and intrigued. When it finally came time for Erik to reveal himself once more, the manager and the family were getting ready to leave. Relieved yet wondering, Erik went back to his cage and laid down to rest. It wasn't long till he had a watching feeling from behind. A knocking on the bars startled him to sit upward. The knock was too weak for one of the workers to have made. The little daughter was watching him with curious, wondering and yet pleading eyes. She was the first to speak, her voice taking Erik by surprise.

"I don't remember you performing today. Who are you?"

Erik did not speak. Although she turned nine that day, her voice was that of angels and choirs.

"Please tell me who you are before I must leave."

"My name is Erik. Yours?"

"I am Suzette Johnson. Goodby, I will come back tonight. I must speak with you."

"Fare will till tonight, little Suzette."

What a intriguing little girl. How could he loathe her now that he's heard her voice? She was a mystery to Erik, no one ever truly wondered or cared about him before. And she was to return that night for she wishes to speak with him. What could she, a angle-like girl, want with him, a figment of terror and personal humiliation? Was it not her own father who imprisoned himself in that cage which she herself knocked on? The angel and corpse, conversing who knows what in the near future.


End file.
